Love or Loyalty
by Elmnrst
Summary: Homeless, forced to live on the street, Bella is a stubborn 16 yr old who knows how to fend for herself. Until, mysterious men in a black van kidnap her and force her to go to Cullen Academy. A vampire school where young girls and boys are used for one thing: Blood. Bella and her friends are determined to escape...that is until she meets Edward. Love or Loyalty.
1. Taken

Stephenie Meyers is the master.

* * *

My ripped dark green satchel bounced against my side. I hate when it rains, which unfortunately is a lot here. I ran into the nearest gas station, wiping my wet hands on my muddy pants. It smelled like cheap, old perfume.

"Coming from school, sweetie." An elderly woman sat behind the counter flipping through a magazine. Her hair was an obvious wig, a faded orange color that was sliding a little to the left. Her long red fingernails tapped against the counter, she smiled patiently.

"Uhh, yeah." I lied, when was the last time I was in school? September...I think.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there, huh?" she said, focusing her attention back on the article she was reading.

"Ya, that's what you get when you live in Washington." I laughed nervously, glancing at my surroundings. It was one of those typical 7-11's with small lined up isles.

She nodded, bouncing her wig on top off her head, "Need help with anything?" She sounded bored; she wasn't any paying real attention. That was good...for me anyway.

"No, I'm fine." she didn't reply, the pages crinkled as she flipped them.

I walked through the isles discreetly grabbing soap, tampons, snacks, and dropping them into my satchel. I kept my back facing the corner where I knew the camera was. I've been doing this for too long, I should try to get a job. _Ya, _I thought sarcastically,_ like someone is going to hire a high school runaway. _

I reached into my pockets, skimming through the change. 85 cents. I grabbed a small pack of bubble gum and walked to the counter. I always bought something from where I stole, it eases suspicion.

"You've been in here an awful long time just for bubble gum." She eyed me then glanced at my bag, so much for easing the suspicion.

"I was trying to wait on the rain to slow down...I live pretty far out." I answered smoothly. She nodded putting my change in the cash register.

I felt awkward so I began to pick at my nails. The dirt's been in there so long it will probably never come out.

"Do you have a bathroom?" I asked randomly. Please have a bathroom, please. It was way easier to go to the bathroom at a gas station or fast food place, rather than lie and say I was locked out so I could use random peoples.

"In the back." Thank God. I grabbed the small pack, putting it in my pocket. I could feel her eyes following me until I stepped into the restroom.

I knew she was onto me so I made it as quick as possible, but my reflection stopped me dead in my tracks. The rain drenched my hair, making the dark brown black. The edges were just beginning to dry turning into a frizzy mess. I had dark circles under my eyes, the once chocolaty brown looked hazel. My skin had a unnatural pallor to it, making my skin glow in an eerie way. What was left of my self confidence dropped.

I rushed out right when she was hanging up the phone. My body tensed up, that wasn't a good sign.

"The rains still pretty tough, why don't you stay a little while." Shit.

"I really have to go, but thanks." I made a run for the door. She rushed out from behind the counter to grab me, or at least my bag, but her wig fell off. Apparently embarrassment won over because she scrambled back to pick it up. Once I made it outside I ran straight for the woods.

I could hear sirens behind me. I didn't know if they were for me or not, but I didn't stay to find out. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. The rain stung like little bullets. I didn't stop until my lungs were about to explode. I fell over, gasping.

I couldn't get arrested, they would put me back in foster care. I was only sixteen.

Finally I pushed myself up and began to walk. Great! I'm lost! Well, there's no need to mope. The only way out is forward.

Even when the sun started to fade I kept walking, snacking on chips and gummy worms. It was full blown dark when I finally made it out of the woods again. I was tired, soaking wet, and I had to pee. I wish I would have found a lake or something. I had managed to steal little soaps and shampoos. It would be nice to take a bath. I'm pretty sure my last one was Thursday.

I stumbled into an alley. On one side was a bar...that they wouldn't let me in. On the other was a club...that they wouldn't let me in. I was to tired towalk any further. It didn't matter,I could hold it. Tomorrow I will find a food place, I could pee, and stick my head under the faucet to watch my hair and face. I also need to find a Goodwill, I need to get (steal, unfortunately) some new clothes. My black hoodie and ripped jeans weren't cutting it anymore. The first day of December is tomorrow, and without some extra layers, I was going to freeze.

I scavenged around looking for something to lay on, luckily there was a moving box behind the large dumpster next to the bar. I had a small throw cover to put on myself when I got cold, even though it's probably soaked. Ya, that doesn't help much.

I just began to lay down when a squeal of tires turned the corner. My head shot up, thinking there might have been a crash. A black van pulled into the alley blocking me off. What the hell? Two strange men came out of the car dressed in all black. One was extremely large, even with all his muscle he stood with good posture. The other had a little less muscle but stood just as straight. Their faces were hid by the shade. Slowly, they began to ease forward. I balled out my fist. If they thought they were going to rape me they had another thing coming. Something scurried by me, without moving my face I took a small glace by my feet. When I looked up one of the two men was gone, where did he go?

Something sharp hit the back of my neck. Everything faded to black.


	2. Unexpected

AN: I hope you guys like this. Stephenie Meyer created my addiction.

* * *

I realized several things at once.

One, I was tied up from my shoulders to my feet in what felt like a thick rope.

Two, I was blindfolded and gagged with some kind of silk cloth that was incredibly smooth.

And three, by the multiple jolts and bumps we kept hitting, I could tell I was in a moving vehicle.

I jerked and thrashed trying to force my way out of the rope, but all I got out of that was some rope burn. Next, I rubbed my face against the floor of the (what I assumed was the) black van from earlier. I was trying to push up the blind fold up, and I succeeded, only to be face with more blackness.

Awesome.

I stared at the black wall in front of me until I could make out the vague shape of a handle. I pushed myself against the wall to my left with the bottom of my feet, attempting to put myself into a sitting position. Ya, a **LOT **harder than it sounds. I huffed and puffed until I was up, but slightly leaning to the left. I stared at the door trying to shape out the handle again.

Finally after the longest five minutes of my life I could see its small silhouette. This was the stupidest plan ever but it was all I got. I sucked in the biggest breath I could...with my mouth covered, right as I was about to jump and hit my chin against the door handle to (hopefully) get the door to open and (hopefully) land in a pile of flowers and not a road filled with cars, the van made an abrupt stop, throwing me back into another wall and effectively knocking the breath out of me.

Not even 5 seconds later the door opened, sending in a bright light, blinding me. Someone threw me over their shoulder, I shouted profanities at whoever it was even though it got muffled by the cloth.

"Shut up." Whoever it was growled. No way, my old foster family called me stubborn for a reason. I scream-sung a horrible rendition of twinkle, twinkle little star all the way up the stairs and into the building he was carrying me into.

Oooh pretty floor, I didn't expect the black market to look so clean. Maybe I was at his house, I shuddered. I stared at the black and burgundy checkered design, while changing my song to Grenade by Bruno Mars.

He stepped into a large silver elevator. Who the hell has an elvator in their house!? Maybe I was at the black market. A fancy one.

Good news, he put me down. Yup, I didn't see you as the Bruno Mars kind of guy. Bad news, I was on a bed (A really soft bed, just thought I might add that).

Now I was just screaming, I was trying to kick my way out of the rope when I saw something sparkling. I turned my face to stare at the "sort of" muscular culprit that bought me to this place. My scream died in my throat. Holy crap. He was...sparkling...like a diamond. I turned my face to where the window was opened, sunlight was shining through reflecting off his face. My eyes widened.

"What are you?" I mumbled even though he probably couldn't hear. He began to untie the rope surrounding me, reminding me where I was. Once again I began shrieking, trying to get away from him. He looked at me frustrated, he sighed then leaned in closer to me, his face right in front of mine. That's when I noticed his eyes. They were blood red, contrasting against his pale white face and light hair. I mean I thought I was pale, but wow. He looked like a ghost. Is that what he was...a ghost. But his red eyes screamed Demon. He was a demon-ghost. A dhost..a gemon? Makes sense.

"Shhh." He said it eerily, it sent a chill down my spine, and he knew it too by the way he smirked. I full on glared at him. I was so focused on my ever growing hatred of this guy I didn't hear the door open.

"Untie her!" I jumped, who ever shouted that sounded angry.

"I was trying, but she kept squirming and screaming." The man tried to explain himself pointing at me. Oh! You're gonna pin this on me! You shouldn't of kidnapped me you bastard!

"They always squirm and scream, James. Now leave." James nodded, sending a glare at me that put mine to shame. As soon as _James_ left the man who was obviously his boss took his place. He was extremely handsome with bright blonde hair and well defined features, in fact, he could have been a model if it weren't for the fact that he had the same colored eyes as the man who brought me in here. I just stared, deciding whether or not I should scream again even though my throat was sore and my jaw was tired.

"I'm sorry for that, James is..rude." I raised an eyebrow at him, _James_ is a douche, don't try to sweeten it. He sat down on the bed. I stiffened up glaring at him, warning him not to try anything, even though I was completely helpless and defenseless if he did.

"Are you okay?" He untied my gag, and took the blindfold of my forehead. At that I was...bewildered. Why did he care?

"That's a stupid question." I answered, my voice hoarse. Somehow he made me feel safer...well safer than if I were with James. He started to take off the rope.

"I don't see how this much rope is necessary."

"Hey! I'm stronger than I look." He smiled at me warmly like he was trying to hold back a laugh. I didn't know whether or not to be offended. He stopped all of the sudden before the rope was off. I tensed up again.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, the principal of this school." School? I was at school? Well...that was unexpected. "Yes, I know you're confused, but I might as well tell you Band-Aid style, quick and easy. Well, ummm, this is Cullen Academy, school for vampires, and you are here because we need blood." He looked at me with worried, blood-red eyes.

I'm pretty sure I fainted.


	3. Meeting Tanya

SM and all that.

* * *

This time when I opened my eyes I wasn't tied, but it was still dark. I moved my arms around feeling the silk sheets that surrounded me. My conversation with...Carlisle... ya, it was Carlisle, reminded me of why I was here.

I jumped up, looked around, and ran to what I assumed was the door. I slung it open only to be blocked off by a teenage girl, she was...flawless to say the least. She had curly strawberry blonde hair that framed her pale face and made her red eyes pop, she was intensely skinny without looking anorexic or ill. She smirked at me with full red lips.

"Hello, you must be new." I gaped at her, my eyes wide. She chuckled. "You smell different." Okay? I didn't know what to say, so I cleared my throat.

"T-thank you, I guess, but I-I really got to-" I tried to side step her but she cut me off, clucking her tongue.

"I guess you know why you're here then, huh?" she leaned in, causing me to take a step back into the room. She leaned her hand toward me, I held my breath. "You smell kind of like...strawberries." She twirled a piece of my hair in her fingers, then crinkled her nose. "But you'll smell better after a bath."

"Tanya! Stop scaring the poor girl." An extremely muscular guy walked out around the corner, he had a dark crop of hair on his head and, as I'm guessing all these..um, vampires have, bright red eyes and pale skin.

She pouted, making her already large lips bigger, "Newbies are fun. What are you doing here, Emmett?" He smiled, brining out a dimple in his left cheek, "Looking for Rosie."

She glared, then rolled her eyes, "I don't see why you spend so much time hunting that human," She said human as if it were a dull, useless word. "she's going to die anyway, it's how things work."

He growled darkly, his playful attitude gone, it made my skin crawl. "Not if I can stop it."

Her voice was stern, "Changing is against the rules, Emmett, you know that. So are.._other things_." They obviously were not paying attention to me anymore, this was my chance. As soon as I took a step they turned their focus on me.

Damn it! Do they have super hearing now?

"I'm Emmett, this is Tanya...you are?" His whole demeanor changed, he was being...nice? I didn't talk, just stood there. Maybe they were like dinosaurs and they wouldn't see me.

"Anyway," Tanya piped up. "she smells good, right? Fruity. We haven't had one of those in a while." Wow, I did not want to hear this. But I didn't want to move, I was pretty sure they would notice.

"Ya, that's more Edward, I like edgy. That reminds me, I got to go. Bye Tanya, don't be too mean, bye...uh, bye." He stalked off, after who I assumed was Rosie.

"Alright, enough playing. I'm here to prepare you." Prepare me...for what? She must have seen the confusion on my face. "Well first off you have to take a shower, then I'll dress and feed you...then take you to Esme, the head mistress." Dress and feed me...I'm pretty sure I'm not four. But at the thought of food my stomach growled, she smiled. "Apparently, we'll eat first." We!...my eyes widened. "I meant you, supper is not for another hour." My heart dropped, is that what I'm being prepared for...to be her meal.

"Okay. You go sit in there and I'll get your plate." I walked into the room, but like hell was I going to sit there. As soon as she turned the corner I ran to the window, pushing open the thick velvet curtain. It was late enough stars were getting ready to sprout in the sky. My confidence dropped once I saw how high up I was, not only that but there were bars behind the glass.

"Those are to stop jumpers." I jerked around, to see Tanya sitting on the edge of the bed, a large tray beside her. How was she so fast, it hadn't even been a full minute!

I opened my mouth, "How...long have I been asleep?" I whispered, attempting to make small talk.

"She speaks! Other than earlier I thought you turned into a mute. Oh, and two days." Two days! "Don't worry, it was your mind coping with what you learned. Vampires are a lot to take in."

"I don't think it was the vampire issue that made me pass out," Even though that certainly was a part of it. "it was the blood thing." I don't know why I said it with so much force.

"A little backbone, nice. Now eat, and I'll talk." I didn't want to sit too close to her, but she obviously was not moving. I sat at the other end of the bed, picking up an apple. "Okay I'm going to fill you in on a few things, you know where you are and why you're here, right?" I nodded, my mouth full.

"Okay, here are the rules for you:

1. No running away, obviously.

2. No having sex with the male," she looked me up in down. "or female students." First of all, why would a human even think about having sex with a vampire. Second, what's with the up down look, I'm not a lesbian. I have nothing against them, but I'm all for boys.

"3. This ones very important, humans, like yourself, are not to be changed." I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't bites change us, how do you...feed."

"Smart girl, depends on whose feeding from you. New students aren't used to control. As soon as they see you they attack, they won't stop and you'll just die. Then we cremate you to make sure you don't come back." My heart stopped, I took deep breaths, I didn't want to pass out again. I swallowed the piece of PB and J sandwich that was in my throat. This was sick. "But if you're chosen for older students, were smart enough to handle it, we make small incisions on certain parts of your body and drink enough to be satisfied then we heal it. It happens everyday, if we slip up we might be able to give you a blood transfusion, but there are times when someone goes to far." That didn't make me feel any better. "You start tomorrow for lunch. Ready for your shower?" she sounded so...calm about it all.

"What are my chances of...living." Her face only showed sorrow.

"Zero. In the end humans _always_ die. We can't let anyone know are secret. I'm sorry." She sounded truly sad she had to tell me this.

"How long?" I didn't want to know, but I couldn't not know.

"Depends, you could die tomorrow. But we always have to kill you on your twentieth birthday. It's the age limit." Four years. There was no way I was staying for that.

I will get out of here...somehow.


	4. Shower Talk

Stephenie Meyers is the ultimate master. **Sorry** for the delay, my computer broke down. **This is more of an informative chapter. Not as good or exciting as the others.**

* * *

She walked me into the large bathroom that was incredibly white. A huge porcelain tub stood right in the middle, in front of it was a small sink with a wide mirror. A shower with one of those blurry see through glass things was at the end.

"Bright, huh?" Tanya waltzed in behind me. "We try to make it not so depressing for you guys." Like we're not going to be depressed anyway.

"So, you're not really gonna bathe me, right?" I crossed my arms hoping she would just leave.

"No. Why? Do you want me too?" She teased, wiggling her eyebrows. "I just have to stay here. Make sure you don't try to escape." She sat on the porcelain toilet.

"Bath or Shower?" I slid over to the shower, pulling back the glass. I began to take off my shirt but noticed she was watching me. I gave her a stern look that said, 'privacy please.' She sighed turning to the side.

"We both have the same stuff you know, well...I think anyway." I closed the glass behind me. "Let's play a game. You ask me a question, I'll ask you one."

I gave it some thought, there were at least a million and two questions knocking in my skull. My mind back tracked to our conversation we had earlier, and the up down look she gave me.

"Are you a lesbian?" I blurted. I slapped my self in the forehead, seriously, of all my questions, I ask that. I'm so stupid.

"Actually, yes." She laughed. "But I have a girlfriend named Lauren. Are you?" I could hear her chuckling at my humility. Way to go, Bella.

"No." This was so awkward. "Do you have any...friends here?" I'm such a conversationalist, can't you tell?

"Yes, quite a few. You make a lot of friends...and enemies when you live forever. There's Lauren, my girlfriend of the last decade, shes kind of snobby but you get used to it. I love her to death. Then there's Emmett. The big muscly, dark haired guy from earlier. Don't let his looks fool you, he's just a huge teddy bear at heart. He's gonna get killed because he's deeply in love with a human, and she loves him back. Everyone knows, but they won't do anything about it until he tries something." I nod even though she can't see it. I don't see why anyone would fall in love with a leech, but I feel for her. It's kind of like Romeo and Juliet.

"Next is Alice. She has a power. Did I tell you that we can have powers? Well, Alice can see the future. She's kind of like an annoying little loveable pixie. I wonder if she saw you coming? She's like Emmett in reverse because she is also in love with a human. His names Jasper Hale, a completely sexy country guy, accent and all. It's kind of funny because Emmett's human is Rosalie Hale, Jasper's brother. She's a big busted blonde beauty with a thin accent. Last is Edward. He's a loner who loves music. I swear he's like a 108 year old virgin. He has copper colored hair." I was mentally keeping a list of her friends just in case I ran into them. Stawberry and cream filled the air as I squeezed one of the four shampoo bottles.

"That smell suits you, you're a fruity one." Ya, I remember that conversation. "Anyway, my turn. Where were you found?"

I hesitated, "An alley in Forks, Washington." I hoped she wouldn't ask anymore questions about where I'm from.

"Do all of you guys have red eyes?" I asked, swiftly changing the conversation.

"Depends on if you drink human blood, which we all do until we graduate. Then we choose to be a vegetarian or not."

"Vegetarian?"

"Yup, if your a veggie then you drink animal blood. Then your eyes are gold. When you're hungry there black." This was alot to remember, maybe we should stop.

"Were you born in Washington?"

"Yes." She asks easy questions.

"Wow, You don't give alot of detail."

"Are you always going to be stuck with me?"

"Nope. I just got to see if your trustworthy. When you are I can leave you alone. Well actually, your vampire watches you." I turned the silver knob which made the once steamy heaven feeling water dripple then stop. What did she mean _my vampire_?

"Stay here." she spoke with force, "I'll be back before you can count to ten."

1...2...3.."Okay, here." I slid open the glass, covering myself. She was holding a towel and a dress, with some white underwear.

"Thanks." I grabbed the towel and started to dry myself off. "Do you have any jeans?"

"No this is your... well, your uniform. There color indicates which group your in. Your color also depends on who feeds from you. Your assigned to one vampire until you die. Then you're replaced." I looked at the long ocean blue silk dress in her pale hands. She knows.

"Whose feeding from me?" I sucked in a breath as she smirked.

"You'll find out tomorrow." She handed me the bra and panties, which I slid on slowly, going over what she said.

"Alright," She spoke in an optimistic tone as she tossed me the dress, "how about I ask you one more question, and you ask me one."

"Okay."

She tapped her chin. "Whats your name?"

"Bella." That was easy enough. Now it's my turn.

"Bella?" It rolled off her tongue, "Pretty."

"Whose in my group?"

"Four other girls. Jessica, Irina, Angela, and Zafrina." She handed me a small glass brush. Wait...did that rhyme?

"Ready to meet them."

No. I took a deep breath as she pushed open the door.


	5. Alot To Take In

**REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT**:::::

_**I added more info on the last chapter**_.

**1.** **Bella** was **born in Washington**.

**2.** **Tanya** is **not going** **to** **watch her forever**. After she is **assigned** that **vampire** **will have to watch her**. I updated older chapters, but that's not important.

* * *

As soon as the bathroom door creaked open, I held my breath.

There was a girl on each bed, except the one I was laying on earlier.

The one sitting on the first zebra printed bed covers, was a strong looking dark skinned woman with light curly brown hair, and wide dark brown eyes. She had a warm smile with pearly white teeth. She was wearing the same silk blue night looking dress I was. There was only one difference. Hers was sky blue and mine was a deep royal blue.

"I'm Zafrina." She spoke in a amazon sort of accent. "I'm eighteen and from Africa." That reminded me...

"Where are we, anyway?" Tanya jumped in.

"We're still in Washington, you're considered a local." She smiled. My hope boosted! We're in Washington! If I get out I might have a chance. I wonder how close to Forks we are? Tanya must have sensed my hope because she glared at me. I turned my attention to Zafrina.

I gave a shy smile. "Pleasure to meet you." she nodded. On the next hot pink bed was a thin beach blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes. She had a deep tan and was painting her nails the same color as her bedspread. Her dress was a turqouise. So we're the blue group but we all wear different shades of it.

"I'm Irina. I'm seventeen and from Florida." She waved. I nodded. They kind of sounded like contestants on a game show.

For some reason a thought hit me...Zafrina has two years, and Irina has three before they're killed. I wonder how they killed us?

I could feel the sorrow fill my eyes as I turned to the next girl on a light lavender bedspread. She was kind of lanky with slick straight black hair wrapped in a small ponytail. She was wearing thin glasses that covered her green eyes, and was picking at her spagetti straps slipping down her shoulders. Her dress was turqoise.

She seemed...young. My heart sunk to see such a young girl, they're taking her life away.

"I'm Angela." She smiled. "I'm new, too. I started here like 2 months ago." She raised her arm to show her scars where small incisions had been made. "I'm about to be 14 in like two weeks, I'm from Wisconsin." I smiled. Then turned to the last girl.

She was of average build with wavy pale brown hair and hazel brown eyes. She had a deep tan, her dress was an electric blue. She sat on a blood red bed spread.

"Hi." She had a thick country accent. "I'm Jessica, 15, from Texas." I guess it was my turn.

"I'm Bella. I'm sixteen, and from Washington." They nodded, then after an awkward silence went into a deep conversation about something. This was a big group of completely different girls, yet they seemed so friendly.

"I'm going to introduce Bella to Head Master Carlisle and Mistress Esme."

"All right, tell them we said hi." They smiled. We turned out the door and headed down the hallway. Did I mention this place was beautiful?

Specks of gold, black, and burgundy flowed through out the hall. There was a long gold stair way that led down to lower halls. There were people (humans) walking around carrying books, mingling with vamps. I didn't know whether to be disgusted or just confused.

The humans were wearing various shades of silk: pink, red, green ,yellow, orange, puple, etc..

The boys were wearing sort of silk jump suits, and the girls were wearing the dresses. Why were humans carrying books, too?

"You guys go to school here." Tanya said, as if reading my mind. That sucks.

We walked down each level silently, then Tanya stopped abruptly.

"Okay, your probably confused. I need to take a second to explain." She took a deep breath.

"There are fourteen floors here. First floor is the lobby and the Head Master and Mistress room and office, and the library. Second floor is the two cafeteria's, one for the humans, one for us. Third floor is the room for the newborns, do not go in there." Her voice was stern. "Only older vampires go in there, and the new borns food." I blanched.

"You just serve them up to die?"

"No. Older vamps monitor them...try to get them to pull away."

"What colors do newborns eat?" I prayed it wasn't blue.

"...yellow." she sighed. I watched the students in yellow walking by. Most of them looked like me : new, nervous, others looked pretty beat up and bruised.

"Do the new ones know?" She shook her head. This was just cruel.

"After a few years new borns calm down then they are assigned to orange. Which is the next level. It has five rooms. One for the human girls, there are usually twenty. One for the human boys, about twenty. One for the boy vamps, 20. One for the girl vamps, 20. And the last one is for the monitor, which is an older vamp who makes sure theres no vamp and human...well ,cough, intercourse." She took a deep breath. "There may be two monitors if the original is married." I nodded, then blushed.

"Do, umm, do humans get to...err, mingle." I cleared my throat hoping she would get what I'm saying. (A.N. She means sex...just in case you didn't know.)

"Well, it's not against the rules. I assume they figure out a way to do it with out getting caught the same way we do." She elbowed me.

"Anyway it's the same for every floor. The order is after orange, red, Rosalie and Jaspers in that one, green, purple, blue, brown, white, gray, and black. As the vampire your assigned to moves up so do you. So, like your in blue, next year you'll be in brown, then white,...etc. For you when you turn 20, you'll be in black. So when your vampire graduates, you will die."

I thought for a little while.

"What about the age differences, Zafrina is eighteen, Angelas, well, about fourteen?"

"Zafrina is eighteen and is in blue. Next year she will go to brown, then white. When she is white, she'll be twenty. Then she is killed and replaced." she spoke calmly. "Angela's fourteen so by time she makes it to black she will be eighteen. Then she will start over and go back to yellow. If she survives she will be killed, when she is 20 and in orange."

I counted mentally.

"That means Zafrina was taken when she was three, to go through it all and end up back in blue!" Tanya nodded solemnly.

"She was taken young. This is all she has ever known. She's a strong and rare one two make it through the yellow floor twice. Especially as a toddler." I stared at her in horror. What. The. Hell.

"What do you do? Take them from there beds?"

"No, we get you off the streets. Hungry, filthy. We actually probably secure your life for a few more years. Zafrina would be dead right now if we hadn't taken her." Tanya spoke strictly.

"She's basically already, you just prolonged her sentence." It was true, by saving us they were killing us. We stood their in silence.

I sighed. "That was only twelve floors."

Tanya snapped back into the conversation, although not as enthusiastically as before. "The last two are large hallways filled with classrooms. Floor thirteen is for vampires, floor fourteen is for humans. Other than that there is a basement with the cremation stuff, and an attic no one goes into."

"Do newborns go to class on floor thirteen?" I imagined them having to go past all of our rooms.

"No. Their classes are on their floor." I nodded.

We entered a silver elevator with some other...students.

"We have time for two more questions, go."

I took a second to think. "Why am I not in the yellow group with the new students?"

"Did you notice how there were only four other girls in your group?" I nodded.

"Well there was a big mix up and we ended up with 20 guys but four girls. Usually James and the other recruiters keep an even amount of boys and girls they take. Now there searching for girls to fill up the blue. Hence you and Angela. We add a bed to your room every time we get a new student, that's how they knew you were coming." The elevator dinged on the first floor. We stepped off, and walked to some double doors. I immediately recognized the black and burgundy checkered floor from when I was taken.

"Last question before we enter?"

"Are they nice?" I gestured toward the door.

"They're the nicest people I know."

Then she knocked.

* * *

LOOOOONG Chapter. I tried to explain everything. Review if you're confused, or just tell me what you think. Stephenie Meyer is a genius!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi:p I know it's been forever. I hate this chapter, I really just tried to put something together. I'm so sorry.**

* * *

I stood in the hallway even though Tanya pushed open the door. Tanya sighed, grabbing my hand.

"It's okay." she whispered. I walked in stiff as a board, only moving my feet a little at a time.

Usually I wouldn't have been as nervous (that's kind of a lie...just a little). I mean come to think of it I've met Carlisle before. He's the one that untied me...the one that told me about vampires.

The problem was we walked into and argument. Tanya didn't wait for the "hello" before entering. She knocked, then pushed open the doors to reveal a very angry copper haired vampire slamming his fist on to the large mahogany desk.

"Victoria needs to stop!" He tightened his fists a little bit before loosening them and tugging at his already messy hair.

"Look," Carlisles soothing voice spoke from behind the desk. "I get that you all have some kind of relationship with Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock-Hale, but they are humans. I've talked to Victoria repeatedly and she won't listen. If she takes it to far theres nothing I can do. I can't expell her, she needs this school as all vampires do. You all need to learn so you can stay undercover and try to blend in the human world."

"She might kill them." Even with his back faced toward us I could tell he was speaking between clenched teeth.

"Edward," Carlisle whispered, "They're going to die anyway." Well, this was music to my ears, I thought sarcastically. If at any moment these bloodsuckers decided to go on a rampage and kill me no one would care.

Oh! Wait. Did he say Edward? Where have I heard of Edward? I thought really hard back to me and Tanyas conversation. Which one was Edward...?

I looked over to Tanya pointing at Edward, seeing if this was the loner she had spoken of earlier.

"Ya." she mouthed. At that moment Edward sucked in a deep breath. His whole body stiffened like a statue, and he turned slowly. His blood-red eyes widened and changed into a wild glare. Chills spread down my arms as I tried to resist the urge to flee.

"Bella! I'm glad to see you are awake! It's perfect timing that you guys are in here at the same time. We need to talk." Tanya used her hand to push me forward. As soon as she touched me I jumped, her hand felt like an ice block!

As she pushed me forward, Edward took a large step back. What was that about? I sat down in the seat in front of the desk beside didn't move. I could practically feel his eyes burning through the top of my head. I pushed my hair forward trying to create a curtain, even though it didn't really help.

"Edward. This is Bella, she's your new human." Gosh, Carlisle, I've never felt more like an object until now. Thanks.

Carlise's statement broke Edward out of whatever trance he was in.

"No." His voice was cold. Carlisle seemed shocked.

"Edward you can't keep borrowing from your friends. The more blood taken from humans is dangerous." Edward was obviously done with this conversation because he stormed out of the room.

Carlisle sighed.

"Don't worry about him. He's just upset."

"I don't think I want to be his..err..human." It's bad enough that I'm here, the least they could do was let me have a say.

"You don't really have a choice. We have an order."

"Order." I laughed. "If there's such an order why aren't the color groups organized by age? You've taken three year olds." My voice grew higher.

Carlisle sat calmly as if he expected such a reaction. "Calm down, Bella. The ages aren't in order because we don't decide what are the ages of the children that decide to run away. If we went by age, there wouldn't be an even number of humans in each color. You need to trust me when I say everything will be okay. You-"

"No!" I innterupted. How dare he ask me to trust him! "Your a-a vampire! You're all vampires! I can't trust you!" I ran my fingers through my now dry hair. "You kidnapped me, and now you're going to kill me! If not today or tomorrow, then in four years." I started to pace. "How many lives do you all take in one year?" It's like a big wave finally crashed down and I realized that I wasn't dreaming, I was drowning.

Tanya walked forward and wrapped her arms around me, restraining me.

My eyes began to tear up, I bit my cheek as hard as I could trying to stop the salty traitors from spilling over. My cheeks began to burn, as I began to taste blood.

"Wow." Tanya tensed up around me, then coughed and stepped back. "I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I gotta wait out side." She back peddled out of the room.

"Do you feel better?" Carlisle asked soothingly. "Do you need a drink?" I shook my head, afraid to open my mouth. It was kind of obvious why Tanya left. I made myself bleed. Note to self, try not to be stupid while here.

"It's alright, I have better self control than most vampires." He smiled. "You can talk."

I rubbed my face with both hands, "Why am I here?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

I stopped to think. "What's the point..." He sighed. "in the schooling I mean? If were going to die, why do we go to school?"

"Knowledge is an important thing to have."

"What's the point if were can't use it?"

"There may be incidents when books smarts need to be applied. If I had let Zafrina keep her 3 year old state of mind all the way until she was twenty, imagine how she would be...I explained really that poorly. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Uhhh."

"You're probably tired. We'll talk more tomorrow. I'm sure you have more questions?"

"Only a million or two."


End file.
